Wounded
by Kid A1
Summary: *songfic, shoonen-ai* What if Kibito were to contemplate some important things while he were dead? What if he had access to Uranai Baba's ball and could see what was going on on Earth? (Ok, bad summary.)


****

Wounded

A DBZ fanfiction by LadyRivka

A/N: This is Kibito/Shin shoonen-ai. Don't say you weren't warned. And, yes, I do other couples besides this one, it's just that this is my obsession at the moment b/c I've been watching too much of the Buu saga. This particular piece is a one-shot set to "3 Libras" by A Perfect Circle. –Rivka

__

Threw you the obvious and you flew

With it on your back,

A name in your recollection,

Thrown down across a million same.

Here I am, dead, staring down at the middle of nowhere. I wondered where such a person as I would go after he died, but now I have my answer. 

To the same place the mortals of this planet go. Enma Daioo's.

I remember him being very surprised to see me, the bodyguard of the highest God in the Universe. He had so many questions for me! I told him flat out I was not one for useless words, and to refrain from opening his mouth. He stood there, speechless, as if even an assistant such as myself should be worthy of the highest praises in the Heavens.

Enma Daioo said he wouldn't allow me to heave his office, and so I was detained in the check-in station. I asked if I could see Kaiooshin-sama back on the planet below, and he, or rather by means of his demon-assistants, called for a squat old woman with a magic ball.

"Good day, I'm Uranai Baba, a lot of people call me Baba for short. So what can I do ya for?"

"I want to see Kaiooshin-sama. I want to know if he's okay with me gone. I want to know if he misses me…"

"Hush, hush! I'm trying to get a picture here…" The old crone concentrated over the crystal ball.

And there he was, my Kaiooshin-sama, taking quite the beating from Majin Buu. I wish I could feel his pain for him, but I can't. I am no longer in the realm of the living. I can't do a damn thing.

I hope he can remember me, and not go crying out to every damn mortal that was stronger than him. A name in his recollection, I hoped, was Kibito-san.

__

Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed

And passed over

When I've looked right through

To see you naked and oblivious

And you don't. See. Me.

Then I saw Son Gohan grab him out of there, sensing Kaiooshin-sama's perilous situation. A part of me was glad that there might be a chance my Kaiooshin-sama was going to be okay; another part of me was deeply angry that Gohan was doing the saving, and not me.

I sighed. What could I do, I was dead. He couldn't see me, even if he damn well tried. I sighed and backed away from they crystal ball. This was enough for one hour….

I tried to concentrate on something else, but couldn't. What kind of fool was I, to say I would love until the point I would die for that person? Isn't that a little… well… doormat-like? And here he is, on a mortal planet without me, getting the living crap beat out of him…

I feel guilty now, I don't know if I can look in that crystal ball again. But it's worth a shot…

__

But I threw you the obvious

Just to see if there's more behind the eyes

Of a fallen angel,

The eyes of a tragedy.

Here I am expecting just a little bit 

Too much from the wounded.

But I see through it all

And I see you.

I muster enough courage to look into Baba's ball again. It's a few hours later, and Kaiooshin-sama is near death near a cliff. 

I hope something happens to either me or him, since I miss him so much. I want to be with him until the edge of eternity, no matter what it will take.

I ask the old woman with much trepidation sounding in my voice, "Is-is-Kaiooshin-sama going to die?"

"If he doesn't, it will be your doing," she said.

"My doing?" I was confused.

"You will see." She gave me an enigmatic grin.

Again, I stare into the crystal ball, looking right into Kaiooshin-sama's jet-black eyes.

Beautiful. So much knowledge, so much sorrow in those eyes…

I can't tear myself away. I want him back with me. And then I hear him mutter, "G-Gohan-san!"

A part of me wants to resuscitate the poor fellow; another part of me wants to strangle the rest of his life away because he was depending on the actions of another. But that part is just blind rage, jealousy, envy, and I try to suppress it. But it keeps nagging away at my insides…

I take a deep breath and concentrate once more.

__

So I threw you the obvious

To see what occurs behind the eyes

Of a fallen angel,

Eyes of a tragedy.

Some force comes over me, and I am no longer looking into Baba's ball.

I find that my body has returned to the physical confines of the Earth, laying in a crater that Dabra had blasted when he'd killed me.

I could sense Kaiooshin-sama's ki, but from what direction? It was rather weak now. I had to do something.

So I honed in on his weakening energy and flew to where he was laying, slipping in and out of consciousness. I put my hand on his back, in order to heal him. Within a minute, he was fully resuscitated.

He stares at me and yells, "Kibito! I thought you were…" followed by one of those charming smiles of his.

"Well, I was…"

__

Oh well.

Apparently nothing.

You don't see me.

You don't see me at all.

__

-"3 Libras", A Perfect Circle

"Now, Kibito-san, we must find Gohan…"

I followed without question, seeing where this would lead. I didn't know what to do; in all his scheming, I was invisible to him. What especially irked me was that he wanted to heal Gohan on Kaiooshin-kai. OUR unadulterated home.

Maybe he's too idealistic. Maybe, for some reason or another, he trusts Gohan more than he does me now.

My rage grasps at my throat again, making me realize there truly is a very fine line between love and hate…and, sometimes, to love, you must either hate the object of your affection or yourself.

I suppose I do both.

END


End file.
